


lucky

by GayKravitz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bonding over shared losses, But not it the way you think, Character Study, M/M, Marriage, Matt gets suited up, Relationship Study, Wedding, mother-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: She looks up at him and tuts. “Matthew, you couldn’t have stayed away from the mask for one night? You may not see it, but everyone else definitely will.”His smile turns apologetic. “Sorry, Sister.”





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO I WRITE MAGGIE

Matt winces as he bends down. His bruised ribs protest the movement, but he pushes through it to grab the silk tie that had fallen from his shoulders. He groans involuntarily and presses a hand to his side as he stands back up straight. His tux is tighter than he normally would wear, harder to move in, but it hardly matters much today.

A door opens behind him, and he hears his mother slip in and shut it behind her. He turns, mostly out of habit from social obligation, to face her with a small  
smile. She has something in her hands, a soft, silky thing.

She looks up at him and tuts. “Matthew, you couldn’t have stayed away from the mask for one night? You may not see it, but everyone else definitely will.”

His smile turns apologetic. “Sorry, Sister.” He says, instead of ‘mom’ or ‘mother’ because it’s all known her as, his whole life. “Would you believe me if I said that Foggy forced me to because, and I quote, I was thinking so much that everyone in the building could hear it.”

“No.” She says with a smile and begins smoothing down his jacket lapel. “But if Foggy did, I would.”

Matt pouts. “You’d believe him and not me?”

“What kind of mother-in-law would I be if I didn’t believe him more than my own son?” She jokes, but Matt can hear the anxiety in her voice. Hell, he can feel the anxiety himself. His smile falls a little as she pins the silk flower into place on his jacket, making sure it’s all even.

“Right,” Matt laughs, something catching in his throat at the last word she said. She sighs a little, and steps back from him, admiring her handiwork. “But you aren’t his mother-in-law yet, Sister.”

They stand in silence, neither one knowing what to say. She watches him, looks him up and down, and he heart rate skyrockets. Matt just keeps his head tilted down, facing her, a tiny smile on his face that he can’t seem to keep away today. Like an infection.

“Not yet,” Maggie agrees quietly. She sounds distant, faraway. “But very soon.”

Matt just nods, his throat tight and blinking really hard. She notices, and puts a hand on his arm. She’s all soft edges today, the event having made progress on dismantling her brick walls she put up around her feelings. Matt doesn’t know if he prefers her like this, or when she’s roughly wiping at a cut on his arm and insulting him in the most maternal way she knew of.

“I wish he was here,” Matt says so softly. It’s not the first time he’s thought this.

He’s thought about this day for a long time but never like this. He thought about getting ready alone, smoothing down his own lapels, facing a mirror he can’t see. He’s thought about facing some faceless woman in an elegant, silky gown. (Her face was Elektra’s for a short time. Elektra always was disgusted with the idea of commitment like this. Didn’t stop him from imagining.) Every scenario was inside this room, inside this church, but never like this. Never with his mother with him, never with his best friend. And every single time without his father.

“I know,” She sighs. “He would be proud, so proud. Probably sobbing like a baby, but very happy for you.”

Matt huffs out a laugh. “He would have to get a new box of tissues every five minutes.”

Maggie smirks. “He would get dragged out for interrupting the ceremony.”

They laugh together. It’s cathartic, talking about him like this with someone else who feels his absence just as strongly. He knows his mother loved his father.

Matt goes to wipe at something on his face, careful of the bruise on his cheek. His fingers come back wet, and he can taste the saltiness on them. “Oh.” He murmurs, and Maggie just sighs and hands him a tissue. He wipes away the tears, wincing when the bruise smarts from being pressed too hard. He throws the balled up tissue directly into the trash can from across the room, sniffs and looks up at the ceiling.

“You really are your father’s son.” She jokes, and he chuckles. He feels her move towards him, her deft fingers grabbing onto the silk tie left draped over his shoulders. She slowly knots it, making sure it’s straight and smooth.

“Can you describe my suit?" He asks her. "I want to make sure it's what Foggy ordered. He hasn't seen it yet, so I'm not sure." 

Maggie hums. “Well, the tie is a dashing pale red with small white dots that somehow don’t look incredibly tacky. Your shirt is just white, and your suit jacket and pants are both a dark red. The boutonniere is a white lily, with some lavender on the side.”

It’s exactly what Foggy had planned for him to wear. He hadn’t cared much for the suit-picking process, part of him just wanted to wear a black suit and a black tie, but Foggy helped him through it by simplifying it to what colors he wanted. Red was his immediate answer, which made Foggy laugh and tease him, but he picked it all out. He even measured Matt himself so he didn’t have to worry over a stranger getting too close to him.

“Perfect.” He smiles, teeth and all, and Maggie sighs again. She does it a lot.

The door opens again, and Karen pokes her head in. “Matt, Foggy is freaking out again because he doesn’t know if you like the flowers he picked out and his mom can’t calm him down.”

Matt grins his dopiest smile at the thought of Foggy worrying about such a tiny thing. “Tell him I love them, thank you.” All floral arrangements were fake, he had noticed due to the lack of any flowery scents that usually irritates his nose.

Karen nods, but lingers in the doorway. Matt tilts his head, and she rubs her thumb against the other while she watches him. “You know what,” She says and closes the door behind her before she begins rooting around in her purse she had left in here originally.

She’s been flitting between the two of them all day, helping both of them get ready while also making sure the catering and seating arrangements are going well. Matt would call her a goddess but he’s already thanked her and complimented her so much today she’ll probably sock him in the face if he tries again.

Matt just furrows his brow and listens to her grab a small bottle and a spongy-thing from her purse. She makes him sit in the folding chair to his left, takes off his glasses, and he can smell makeup being dotted onto her hand before it’s suddenly being put on his face.

“Karen,” He complains, hating the feeling of the wet thick and cold foundation being smoothed into his skin and the makeup blender pressing into his bruise. “I said no-“

“Yeah, I know, but one day your very beautiful and adorable kids are gonna see these photos from today and wonder why Daddy has a huge nasty bruise on his face.” Matt’s face warms up and her sputters and this, but Karen keeps going. “Or all the guests are gonna see you with a huge bruise and Foggy’s gonna get charged with spousal abuse before you’re even legally spouses.” Karen says very logically and annoyingly. Matt slumps a little at her words but lets Karen do her thing with no more fighting.

Maggie whistles low. “I like you. Matthew, why didn’t you marry her?”

Karen just laughs and Matt can feel his face getting warmer. “We would butt heads too much. Plus, I know from Foggy that’s he’s a serious blanket thief and I can’t live with someone like that.”

“No, I’m not.” He denies it, even if knows it’s true. He can fall asleep with an even coating over the both of them and wake up to Foggy shoving his cold feet onto his and startling him off the bed with the entire comforter.

“Uh-huh.” Is all Karen graces him with, so he keeps quiet until Karen finishes. She snaps the bottle closed and twists Matt’s head this way and that to admire her work. “Looks good. Now you won’t have to testify in Foggy’s defense before the day is over.”

“Is it waterproof?” Maggie asks slyly.

“You think I didn’t think about how Matt and Foggy are going to sob all over each other in front of everyone?” Karen answers, and rinses the sponge and her hand off in the sink near the back. She shakes the water off, puts it back in her purse, and waves goodbye before heading back to deliver Matt’s message to his fiancé.

Matt scrunches up his face and feels the way the makeup moves with it, like a film over his skin. He hates it, but he knows Foggy would prefer to not be dragged away in handcuffs.

“That girl’s a keeper.” Maggie tells him. “If you weren’t getting married, I’d tell you to put a ring on it.”

Matt chokes on his own spit and coughs. She regards him with her usual aura. He clears his throat. “Um- Karen and I did, uh, did have something going at one point.” He admits, albeit hesitantly. “Didn’t work out.”

“Oh gee, wonder why.” Maggie says so completely monotone that Matt can’t help to crack a smile.

“It’s a total mystery,” Matt continues self-deprecatingly. “I’m completely shocked.”

“Well, if you know what went wrong last time,” She sits in a different chair, her hand going up to touch the rosary that sits on her chest. “You can use that experience to make sure it doesn’t happen this time.”

Matt hums thoughtfully. “Be careful, Sister, you’re starting to sound like Father Lantom.”

Maggie sighs, as she does tend to do. “That old man rubbed off on me, I guess. I’ve been thinking about him more than usual, lately.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, understanding. “Three years, almost.”

“Three years.” She repeats. “May his soul find eternal peace with the Lord.”

“Amen.” Matt smiles, turning his face skyward.

Someone knocks on the door, and Matt raises an eyebrow and tells whoever is on the other side to come in.

It’s one of Foggy’s nieces. She sounds nervous but excited. “Foggy wanted me to say that he loves you, which is gross, ew, and also Auntie Karen says you have ten minutes until you gotta walk down the aisle and get old-man-married. She said specifically to use that phrase.”

“Thank you, Madilyn.” He grins, and stands. She closes the door and skips away, calling to Karen that she did what she wanted. Maggie stands with him and straightens him out one last time.

“Don’t suppose you’re about to get cold feet and jump out the window and into the night, are you?” She asks playfully. Matt laughs.

“Yes, I was actually just about to strip down and get into my mask and ropes and take a train down to Louisiana to live out my life as a hermit that people only know of as the New Orleans Devil.”

Maggie smacks him on his shoulder. “Don’t get funny with me, I’m the only one who knows you had flaming hair as a kid. I can show everyone the pictures.”

Matt gasps, pressing a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, Murdock.”

Matt huffs. “You’re no fun.”

“You’re damn right.” She’s smiling. It’s nice, even if hearing a nun swear is enough to make him want to go to confession. “Now, if you’re over your hermit fantasies let’s go. You have a man to marry.”

Matt swallows thickly and nods. It’s time to go.

 


End file.
